Running Backwards
by imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch
Summary: About 295 years from now, Percy is forced to reincarnate along with 2 others. The new "Andi" has traveled back 300 years to help the Seven in defeating Gaia. How will the crew react to the new Percy? Contains: Percabeth and one sided Perico. I don't own PJO or HOO
1. Chapter 1

Running. That's all they've doing since the gods brought them back and honestly, it was beginning to take its toll. Andi looked over her shoulder at Nichole. She was dozing off in the passenger seat of the ford focus they had just recently stolen. Andi, for split second, thought about how upset that man was going to be when he found that executive parking space was now empty. Andi shook away her guilt; he could always buy another car, what she was doing was for the greater good...supposedly.

Her name is Andi Walters. She lives in Ohio, in a boring, dull suburb with her mom. She is sixteen and is from the year 2314. The gods sent her and Nichole to this time to help the Seven. When she asked why, Zeus said something about it being too much for her mortal mind to handle. And that sounded like bullshit to Andi. Then she asked the question that she had thought all her life.

"Why me?"

Her Father, Poseidon starred down at her from the seat of his throne, "You know why, Percy."

Andi pressed her nails into her palms and she saw red. She _was_ Percy Jackson. She _was _married to Annabeth Jackson, the absolute love of her life. She _was_ a father. And then she did what all mortals do. She died. Percy Jackson died and that should have been the end of it. Percy Jackson should have been able to live with his wife in Elysium and have a perfect afterlife. Percy thought he deserved that. He has saved Olympus countless times, he had saved the lives of dozens of people, mortal and non.  
But now Percy was Andi. Just thinking about all this gives Andi a headache.

The way that her Father had said her former name...it made her skin crawl. He said it with such resentment and disappointment. Only a few people dare call her by her former name, but no one, _no one, _said it like Poseidon did. Andi wanted to scream and rip her hair out, she never did anything less than her best for her father. But Andi knew why Poseidon treated her this way. Andi adjusted her sleeves on her wrists.

"Uhg, how much further?" Nichole moaned, bringing Andi out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh uh-"

Nichole cut her off, "You weren't having a flashback, were you? You should have woken me up! You're driving for crying out loud!"

Andi shuddered, she was glad she didn't have a flashback. She surely would have lashed out and swerved off the road.

"Calm down. I didn't have a flashback." Flashbacks were awful. Any random thing could set Andi off and suddenly she thinks she is Percy Jackson again. It usually doesn't end very well. Andi continues,"I was just thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"Like, how exactly are we going to get _you_ to come with us back to the Argo II?" Andi questioned. Their plans had so many flaws. Andi didn't even know how they were going to sneak into Camp Half-Blood. Heck, nether of them actually know why they were doing this. They just know their main objective. Get Nico back with the Seven and protect all of them. Andi had never been so stressed and worried in her whole life. Lives? Whatever.

"I've been thinking about that too. I think what we're going to have to do is lie."

"Well, no shit."

"What I'm trying to say is that well have to trick me, I mean Nico. Whatever." Nichole rubbed her temples, like it hurt to think about her past life as well.

"What do you suggest?" Andi asked, praying that she had some genius plan.

Nichole sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, "We have to push me, Nico, away from the camp and we have to make it fast. We don't have a lot of time to get him to the Argo II."

"So..." Andi pressed, urging her to finish.

"So...it looks Nico is going to have to come out of the closet sooner then he thought."

Andi almost swerved into the next lane,"What?"

"You heard me. It's the only way to get him out fast enough. We'll just have to catch him before he runs too far away." Nichole explained.

"But wait won't _you _just shadow travel away?"

Nichole shook her head, "Don't you remember? I shadow traveled Coach, Reyna and that freaking statue all the way back to camp. Do you really think I will have enough energy to shadow travel away in a panic?"

"You mean, 'do you think _Nico_ will have enough-"_  
_

"Percy, shut the hell up."

After a brief moment of silence Nichole blurted, "So are we gonna tell them or what?"

Andi looked at her incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

"Our other selves. Our past selves. What are going to tell them?"

Andi's face turned stoney, "Nothing. We tell them nothing about what is to come. To them we are just two random demigods who are ready to help them. They cannot know that we are really reincarnations of themselves."

"And the rest of the crew?" Nichole asked.

"They will know nothing as well."

"Even Annabeth?"

Andi's heart ached. How would she react when she saw Annabeth? She missed her so much. Would their meeting bring on a flashback? Gods, Andi hoped not. Andi would freak out Annabeth for sure if she went into flashback mode. She would have to really control herself. Her flashbacks were bad but if she really tried hard she could control them. She would just have to keep her emotions in check. She was just glad her flashbacks weren't as bad as Anthony's...

Andi gripped the steering wheel. She wanted Anthony to be here. She felt a sharp pain run through her wrist, she looked down but nothing appeared to wrong with her. _Anthony...why did you have to go?_

"Andi?" Nichole prompted.

Andi could feel a lump in her throat forming and tears pricking up in her eyes. _Gods, you are such a stupid **girl.** This is why you can't tell the seven you were reincarnated into **this. **If they find out, you'll seem weak and Percy Jackson is not weak. _

"Yeah," Andi croaked,"Not even Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico felt like he was being followed. Ever since he had arrived back at camp with that gods forsaken statue, Reyna and Coach, he felt like a set of eyes were always on him. It made his skin crawl.

Now as for the statue, it had indeed worked its magic. They had barely made it to Camp Half-Blood before their was a blood bath, but once the Romans saw the statue they were mesmerized by it.

Nico splashed the lake water in front of him. He wish he could be doing something poductive to save the world like the Seven but Nico guessed his part of the war was already up. Now he just had to wait it out so then he could hit the road. Nico wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't be around anymore. He wondered where he would go. Maybe Italy? He could get more in touch with his Italian roots. Or he could always return to the underworld to send time with 'Daddy Dearest.' Truthfully, Nico didn't mind his Dad. In all actuality his father was more present in his life than any of the other gods were in their children lives.

"What are you thinking about?" Reyna voice came out of nowhere.

"Nothing."

Reyna simpered a little, "You seem to think about nothing a lot."

Nico shrugged. He didn't understand why Reyna was here talking to him. Just because he shadow traveled her half way around the world didn't mean they were friends.

"May I join you?" Reyna asked.

"I guess." Nico looked at her nervously. What did she want?

They was an awkward silence for about two minutes. Nico coughed hoping Reyna would catch the hint and leave but Reyna didn't seem to care.

Finally she spoke up, breaking the tension, "I know your secret."

Nico snapped his head in her direction, "What?"

" I said I know your secret. I know your being followed."

Despite being abundantly relived that she didn't know his _real_ secret, he was shocked to find out that his feeling about being watched might be right.

Nico raised his brow, "How did you know that?"

"Because I saw them. Actually, I see them know."

Nico tensed up, trying to look like she hadn't just dropped a bombshell on him. "Them? There's more than one?"

She nodded slowly, "Two girls. They're hiding in the bushes across the lake."

Nico went to turn around but Renya grasped his shoulder. _Ouch, she has a tight grip_. "Don't look back! Then they'll know, you know they're there."

"What are they doing?"

"Just sitting there."

Who were these girls? And more importantly, why where they following him? Perhaps he knows them? "What do they look like?"

Renya sighs a little and zones in on the area where the two girls are hidden. Nico is tempted to look himself but he figures Renya is right. He better not like these followers know that he knows they're watching.

"Well they are both crouching down but one appears to be taller. The taller one has dark hair, like a raven. The shorter one is more hidden though... it looks like she might have brown hair? Know anyone like that?"

Nico rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I know loads of people with black and brown hair. Got anything more specific Sherlock?"

Renya scowled, "Fine. The brunette looks like she has a quiver on her back. And the tall one is... Eating a banana? Gods, these girls suck at spying."

A bow and banana. How helpful. Nico was growing impatient. What did these girls want with him? _Aw, screw it. _And on that thought he turned around.

**_nanananananananananananananananananananananannanananananTHELINE!_**

Watching Nico stare blankly at the lake was boring as shit. Andi had been crouching behind these stupid bushes for about five minutes and her knees were starting to hurt. _C'mon, Nico. Do something!_ And as if he had heard her thoughts, Nico did something. He splashed the water in front of him.

"Great," Andi muttered,"This is going fabulously. Tell me again why we can't just yell 'Nico's a faggot!' and snatch him up while he's running away?"

Nichole hit Andi's back, "Because. Would you really trust a person after they've just exposed you biggest secret?"

Andi smirked,"I thought your biggest secret was that you were in love with me?"

Nichole shoved her over, causing her to lose her balance on her feet and she fall back. "Shut up. Anyway, I was not in _love _with you. I just had a crush."

Andi rolls her eyes,"Whatever you say, man."

"The point is, we have to watch him-"

"_You_."

Nichole grit her teeth, "Whatever, Percy! We just have to watch Nico to see who would be most likely to flip shit and tell everyone that I'm gay. Was gay? Gods, this is so confusing." She rubs her temples and groans.

Andi could not agree more. Suddenly she heard voices from across the lake, she couldn't make out what was being said but it did catch her attention. "Nichole, look! Seems like Reyna wants to join him."

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"Don't you know? I mean, you were there."

Nichole looked aghast, "Have you never seen Back to the Future? Us coming back here changes everything!"

Andi took a minute before responding,"So you don't know what they're saying."

"No."

Suddenly, Andi met Reyna's eyes. "Damn it."

"What?" Nichole's voice sounded weird, as if... Andi turned around to examine her.

"Are you really eating right now?"

"Hey! I was low on potassium!"

"Well right now we have bigger problems than that. I think we've been found out." And as if on que, Nico turned around and saw them.


End file.
